Përdoruesi diskutim:Bet 0
Mirëserdhe (Welcome)! Kjo është faqja ime e diskutimeve ku përdoruesit e tjerë mund të më lenë porosi. Truse këtu dhe mos harroni firmosini me ~~~~. ---- ARKIVA ---- Zotriu me emrin Ko.S.ystem.OV@ Kjo zonja me emrin Ko.S.ystem.OV@ nuk eshte gje tjeter pervec se njeri nga emrat e perdoruesit Dan. Ky perdorues mendohet te mos jete aspak i afte per rolin qe i ka ngarkuar bashkefshatari i tij Dori (administratori i pare). Ky i fundit para ca kohesh ka deklaruar hapur qe s'ka shume interes apo deshire te shkruaje shume artikuj. Per kete qellim i duhej nje ndihmes apo ndihmese ne funksionin e administratorit prandaj vendosi zotriun Dan ose Hipi Zhdripi (hengri mollen dhe u be Karl) per nje person i cili si i papune qe ishte kishte shume kohe te lire te merrej me wikipedian. Emra te tjere qe perdor baca eshte Ko.S.ystem.OV@, Bet_0, "Robot" etj. Keshilloj redaktoret e rinj qe te tregohen te kujdesshem ne diskutimet me kete person. Kaq besoj se mjafton! Kujdestari 2006 Maj 30 8:10 (UTC) :Kështu njeriu destruktiv si ti nuk kam parë deri tash. Përveç injorimit te ty nuk ja vlen kurgjë tjetër. Mbushe njëherë mendjen dhe leji të tjerët të punojnë. A po mendon ti që ne do të japim llogari ty për punën tonë këtu?! Zgjohu bre njëherë mos u bë si fëmijë! --bet_0 30 Maj 2006 07:24 (UTC) ::Ben mire ta ulesh koken dhe te mos ofendosh wikipedianet pa shkak. Pervec kesaj hap syte kur do te besh korigjime se po ndikon per keq duke rikthyer redaktimet e reja. Po vazhdove keshtu do pengosh punen tende dhe te tjereve. Keshtu bie shpejt nga fiku. Kujdestari 2006 Maj 30 18:44 (UTC) Zotriu me emrin Bet 0 Keni shum te drejt zoti Kujdestar. Perveq ktij zotriut me nofken Përdoruesi:Ko.S.ystem.OV@ po m duket se i ka dhe nja di a tri te tjer qe bojn vandalizma se jan si pun adminash pshm ky zotnia me nofken Përdoruesi:Bet 0 dhe Përdoruesi:Dan qe nuk na lejn me punue. Por mos te bahen merak. Përdoruesi:Kujdestari :ato sende tregoja ti dikujt tjetër. Na le ti rahat të punojm ne se nuk të ka hije hiç ajo çka je duke bë. --bet_0 1 Qershor 2006 09:53 (UTC) Shqiptimi Hey Bet_0 e ke zhvendose Xhoi mbrape tek Joey, amo s'ke shqiptimi, por nen ate titull u transmetua seriali në televizonet shqiptare, dhe mire e ke be regullim per shkak te emrat origjinale. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 25 00:31 (UTC) :nuk e dita se e kan transmetuar në gjuhën shqipe. më fal qe zhvendosa. bone si të duket ti ma mirë. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 25 09:25 (UTC) :: Kurgjo nuk e ke bo gabim qe po kerkon falje, as une nuk kisha bo ndryshe. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 25 23:14 (UTC) ::: Mirë që mirremi vesh. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 26 19:55 (UTC) zigarettenpreis Hallo ich schreib in der Deutschen Wikipedia einen Artikel über die Zigarettenpreise in Europa, es wäre ziemlich nett wenn sie mir sagen könnten was eine Packung Zigaretten in Albanien kosten und wieviel Zigaretten sich in einer Schachtel befinden. Ich danke schon mal im vorraus. : Da Bet_0 nicht da ist, antworte ich, also die preise sind je nach Marke unterschiedlich, d.h. Malboro kostet 1.50€, und ist auch dass teurste, andere sind um die 50 cent oder 1€, wie zbs. Lucky Strike kostet 1€ (1.10€), Memphis kostet 80 cent, Boss 60 cent, Partner, ein Makedonische Zigarettenmarke, kostet 30 cent, Pall Mall 60 cent, Parlament auch 60 cent, Philip Morris weiss ich eigentlich nicht, es sind immer 20 in der Schachtel drin. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 25 23:10 (UTC) :: Sie haben schon die Antwort von einem fleissigen Kolegen gekriegt. Ich bin sowieso Nichtraucher und hätte keine so gute Preisinformationen. MfG --bet_0 2006 Mars 26 19:53 (UTC) ::: Eigentlich bin auch Nichtraucher, aber ich weiss die preise weil der Man meiner cousine Zigarettenverkäufer im Kosovo ist und eigentliche hass ich diese Stengel (Sagt man doch so? oder?). --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 27 19:02 (UTC) NPOV Nuk duhet mu lidhe saher faqet per me ekzistu, si p.sh.: NPOV, NPOV eshte emertim per Pikepamja neutrale ne te gjithe Wikipediat. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 29 18:30 (UTC) :po është WP:NPOV, për atë e grise une, dhe i korigjovar redirectat e prishun. Po të jet pajetër e nevojshme e kthej prap. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 29 19:01 (UTC) :: Dashta veq me thone perse nevojitet ai. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 29 19:08 (UTC) http://www.tetova.de Çka ësht puna e saj, aty munesh edhe ti me futë lidhjen a po më doket mu. Secili programues i fletës që nuk ka dëshirë që fleta e tij të futet si nënfletë (Famer) e ndonjë flete të internetit duhet me ditë si me ndalu atë. Deri më tani une nuk po e di se çka ka në atë fletë kunderligjore--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 6 20:52 (UTC) ::Çitashti e pash shka paska bo tipi. HAHAHAHAHAH. Fortë mirë ashtë. Tashti kadal dale duhet me u marrë vesh me ta qe me bo si i ka hije. Me sigui që edhe ai e bonë nëse është shqipar.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 6 21:54 (UTC) :::Në përgjithsi shqiptarët i dinë dy kombinacione në tastatur Ctrl+C dhe Ctrl+V. Kur lypa materiale për artikullin e Ukshin Hotit i gjeta 10 homepage me materialet e njëjta të kopjuara me gjithë gabimet drejshkrimore prej njëra tjetrës. Është shumë e vështirë të gjesh se cili e ka shkruar i pari. Vetëm po pres, kur një ditë artikujt e Wikit të botohen në "Kosovare" apo naj revistë tjetër. Nuk kam lexu asnjë prej tyre në kohën e fundit se me siguri veç i kanë botuar. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 7 09:46 (UTC) ::::Kadale mos u ngutë. Ai me siguri është anëtar i Wikipedias.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 7 14:10 (UTC) Krijimi i lidhjeve në Tetova.de Me kajt nonen nuk po muna me kriju aty lidhe me jasht. Po më duket nuk po ju funksionon atyre HTML-ja. E provova po nuk po bonë. ish konë mië që ta provosh edhe ti. Une ja kam qu një leter ati po më dokët edhe ai nuk është në tu ditë me rregullu ma mirë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 7 14:09 (UTC) :Nuk duhet ne atje ti vendosim lidhjet. Ai duhet vetë nga ana e tij ta përmendi wikipedian dhe burimin se prej ku i ka marr artikujt. Ai po e zgjeron faqen e vet në shpinën e wikipedianëve. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 7 18:32 (UTC) Nuk e di qysh e tek po edhe ai po më doket është projekt u mujin me redaktu njerzit. Njajtin stil si Wikipedia. Nuk po më doket që është e keqe. Ka me qindra për Wikipediat në gjuhët tjera. Po më duket se mujim edhe aty me punu. Ish një përdorus beso ai ikish plasu ato aty une ja nimova, kuptohet kur të vjedhet dishka bile në të vjedhet mirë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 7 18:36 (UTC) shiko këtë dhe më trego çka po mendon: http://www.tetova.de/modules/wiwimod/index.php?page=Azerbajxhani --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 7 18:38 (UTC) :kështu nuk më duket keq, por po të them edhe njëherë që ne nuk duhet ti vendojm lidhjet atje, ata vetë duhet ti deklarojnë burimet e artikujve të tyre. Sa i përket projektit atje nuk e gjej gabim, por unë për veti nuk e kam ndërmend të punoj për një homepage privat të dikujt tjetër. Wikipedia sa do pak është e hapur dhe nuk i takon një personi. Nuk krahasohet Wikipedia me një faqe private që e njohin vetëm shqipfolësit. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 7 18:58 (UTC) :: Bet_0 mir e ka, duhet me shkruajt qe e ka prej WP, GNU me doket ke, qe thote tekstet e WP munden me kopjuar por duhet me permend, sepse nuk eshte e lejushme me kopju. Dani, mir po me doket. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 7 20:11 (UTC) ::: Drini i Zi u kopjuar nga na dhe nuk u permend, plus edhe po na hargjon kapacitetin e shërbyesit. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 7 20:15 (UTC) :::: ka shumë artrikuj qe janë kopjuar nga Wikipedia, sidomos ata që kanë të bëjnë me maqedoninë dhe kosovën. atij i duhet një logo e madhe e wikit të vendoj në faqen e parë për mendimin tim si http://www.pr-tech.net/ që e ka vendu në faqen e parë edhe pse me sa e shoh une këta nuk e kopjojn wikin. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 7 20:25 (UTC) Kosova therret Pershendetje djema e vajza. Me sa shoh shumica prej jush din anglisht. Edhe me sa verej jeni shqiptare qofte nga Kosova a vende tjera. Ju mirepres ne faqen http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kosovo ku po kemi problem me disa qe po e vandalizojne faqen e Kosoves. Ndihma e juaj eshte e mireseardhur. Me sa duket me kete adrese qe keni nuk mundeni me editu aty, po me hape adrese tjeter ju duhen vetem 2 min, pra mos pritoni. Shpresoj te shihemi atje se shpejti. Me respekt, Ilir pz 2006 Prill 8 23:42 (UTC) ??? Ju lutem shlyjeni kete shkrim te gabuar!!!!!! :Për cilin shkrim të gabuar e keni fjalën!? Bëhuni pak më të qartë, tregoni cili artikull, titullin dhe arsyen pse me shly. Ku ta di unë për çka është fjala. përshëndetje --bet_0 2006 Prill 10 20:38 (UTC) !!! then please write it correctly in Albanian - Uroshevac right? : it’s not my problem, I know the original Serbian name, it is not Urosevas. I don’t want to write it. And here is the Albanian language the official one, even in discussions. —bet_0 2006 Prill 14 11:47 (UTC) http://www.ferizaj-komuna.org/set_language_sr.php It clearly says Skupstina Opstine Urosevac on the official website. In Albanian it says Kuvendi Komunal Ferizaj. What else do you need as a proof? The name is dual and since this is encyclopedia it should state both names in NPOV style. Thank you for understanding. :go now to en:wiki and write there correctly the name of the city: the first one in Albanian (the title too) and the second one in Serbian like you said. In the name of NPOV. Why? Why not? Maqedonë is the name of these people. :maqedonë is the name of all the peole who live in Macedonia of today. That means: sllavo-maqedonas, shqiptaro-maqedonas, etc. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 17 21:02 (UTC) Ofcourse it is. But in the R. Macedonia, the Albanian brothers call them simply - Maqedonë. :these are the facts and they count. what are you talking about it's not encyclopedik. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 17 21:10 (UTC) Aha... so you say that it's not a fact that Albanians call these people Macedonians? ,,Sllavë" is a much greater group of peoples, which include Macedonians, Serbs, Bulgarians, Croatians, Slovenians, Czechs, Slovaks, Poles, Russians, Ukrainians etc. I think ,,Sllavë" is not a correct term (=encyclopedic), because it indicates that all the Slavic peoples live in Macedonia, which is absurd. Regards (tung, falleminderit). :I must repeat myself: I meaned and I said sllavë not just Maqedonë, because Maqedonë are all of them, who live and have a Macedonian Passport. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 17 21:25 (UTC) I didn't deny that, but OK, whatever you want, nice ,,meeting" you, bye. Tung! Artikulli maqdonia ka nevoje per nje korrektim dhe per rregullimin e disa termave, si p.sh. Prodhimi i pergjithshem bruto, te ardhurat kombetare per fryme, te ardhurat (te hyrat) ne buxhet, shpenzimet (te dalat) ne buxhet. etj, etj. :Pershendetje! Kjo nuk eshte vertet. Thst's not true! In Macedonia not all of the people call themselves "Macedonians" (Maqedonas or Maqedone). Albanians qho live in Macedonia are called Albanians (Albanci or Shqipetare), the Turkish are called Turks (Turci or Turq) etc. Macedonians are called only the ethnic Macedonians who live in Macedonia not all of the people in Macedonia. This is the truth. Albanians in Macedonia have political parties that use names like Democratic Albanian Party (Partia Demokratike Shqipetare). If the Albanians in Macedonia call themselves "Macedonians" why they don't call their partie Democratic Macedonian Party or Democratic Macedo-Albanian Party (Partia Demokratike Maqedonase or Partia demokratike Maqedo-shqiptare) ? This is an encyclopedy. This is not a propagandistic web-site and you need to use the official names, not propagandistic. :: Gjuha zyrtare këtu është gjuha shqipe dhe nëse e kishe kuptuar gjuhën shqipe do të shihje se aty aspak nuk ka propagandë por vetëm realitet. tung --bet_0 15 Qershor 2006 22:16 (UTC) Per perdoruesin Bet 0!!!!!! Ai qe ka bere ndryshimet ne Gjuha maqedone ka plotesisht te drejte. Gjuha maqedone eshte gjuha kombetare e kombit maqedon! Nuk ka gjuhe sllavo-maqedone! Edhe njehere= kombesia dhe shtetesia jane 2 koncepte te ndryshme! Shqiptaret ne Maqedoni kane shtetesi maqedone dhe kombesi shqiptare. Ata flasin gjuhen shqipe dhe jo shqipo-maqedone!!!!!!! E vetmja gje e diskutueshme nese gjuha maqedone dhe gjuhet e tjera te Ballkanit kane elemente te perbashketa etj. :Shiko njëherë çka ka bë ky i njëjti në wiki maqedonisht me gjuhën shqipe dhe ec këtu dhe kritiko. Radhën tjetër nënshkruje diskutimin si i ka hije. —bet_0 18 Qershor 2006 09:11 (UTC) Une nuk e di se cfare ka bere ai ne wikin maqedonas per gjuhen shqipe. ne wikin e tij ai mund te shkruaje cfare te doje! edhe budallallekun me te madh. ne wikin shqip gjerat duhet duhet te shkruhen me objektivitet dhe jo inate ose hakmarrje. nuk e nenshkrova mesazhin e pare sepse nuk e di se si kryhet kjo pune! Mit'hat Frasheri ose Mid'hat Bey Frasheri U mundova qe te bej disa ndryshime tek ky artikull. a ka mundesi ndonjeri nga ju qe te rregulloje pak Redirect ne pseudonimin e tij Ismail Malosmani. :e vërejta që je duke punuar te artikulli për mithat frashërin dhe për këtë arsye e lash dhe nuk e preka deri sa ta kryesh ti redaktimet. Unë mendova që krejt ato pseudonimet të drejtojn te artikulli Mit'hat Frashëri. tash do ta korigjoj unë. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 21 16:10 (UTC) Ai qe e ka bllokuar Maqedonia! Artikulli ka nevoje per nje ndryshim te disa termave. :Artikullin Maqedonia e kam bllokuar unë dhe atë vetëm për përdorues të pa regjistruar, pasi shpesh po vijnë përdorues të paregjistruar dhe bëjnë ndryhime palidhje. tash e lirova mund ta korigjosh më tutje tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 21 16:10 (UTC) Redaktimet e përdoruesit Redaktimet e përdoruesit në rubriken e tretë në shtyllën e majtë të fletës ku lidhet me listën e kontributeve të përdoruesit. A mundesh mër mi shkurtu pakes se shumë e gatë, dy rreshta. Edhe për Dërgoji email përdoruesit. A nashta oshtë qishtu ma mirë?--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 25 04:04 (UTC) :do të shoh cka mund të bëj. tung--bet_0 2006 Prill 25 11:29 (UTC) Tung falemnderes perkeshille do ti permiresoj. une po i shtoj vetem disa terme here pas here jo rregullishte spse skam kohe :ani, tung dhe vetëm pëpara. --bet_0 2006 Prill 25 11:30 (UTC) teksti Nese ki kohe, mundesh me pershtat pak keta: MediaWiki:Noarticletext, nese eshte najkund gabim. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 29 23:40 (UTC) :u bo, e shoh nesër se sonte nuk mundi më. tung —bet_0 2006 Prill 29 23:45 (UTC) :: Super po duket tash, e pata me se shume per formatimin. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 30 20:11 (UTC) dulla faleminderes per korigjime :ska për se --bet_0 2006 Maj 5 06:38 (UTC) Cka po thu Mendova si te en.wiki me be edhe ketu, e kam fjalen per Wikipedia:Collaborations, shqip bashkëpunim, puna eshte se nje artikull propozohet per te u zmadhuar, dhe tjerte ndihmojne per me u ia rritur kualitetin, si po te pelqen ideja? Mendova me Wikipedia:Artikuj Perfekte me inspirua pak perdoruesit, por interesa asnje nuk po ka, cka me be. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 16 21:04 (UTC) :se di sa interes ka. Mund ta bëjm që një herë në javë ta propozojm një artilkull dhe ta vendosim një lidhje te faqja kryesore. Nuk e di sa do të funksionon. Arikujt perfekte duhet të zgjidhen me vota të të gjithve, por sipas asaj që kam pa deri tash këtu në wiki shqip është vështirë të merremi vesh me vota, ndoshta funksionon në të arshmen. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 17 08:13 (UTC) :: Ideja jote hala me e mire, per artikuj perfekte kete jave apo tjetren po propozoj nje artikull, tani ta kqyr cka po bohet, per me korre nje artikuj perfekte (ndoshta e ki ne mend nje titull me te mire) nevojiten me se pakti 5 apo 7 vota, pasi faqja kryesore qe 1 vjet nuk u ndryshua mendova kete muaj me be dicka. —(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 17 16:43 (UTC) Gjuha kineze kam pershtypjen se nuk ka "gjuhe kineze". ka mandarin (mos qesh, kjo eshte nje gjuhe), ka kantonesisk, + gjuhe te minoriteteve te ndryshme qe banojne ne Kine. :Une vetëm po i bëj skeletin se të them të drejtën nuk kam shum njohuri në këtë fushë. Unë e mora këta prej kësaj listes këtu dhe vetëm po i mbushi me tabela. Nëse ta merr mendja ti sqarohe atë te artikulli. titulli mund të bese i tillë po mundesh me bë artikuj të tjerë me këto çka po ma shpjegon mua. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 20 10:47 (UTC) Redirect Asesi spo mund te i bej ne menyr korrekte redirekt Kete dhe Kete qe te dyja te drejtohen tek KJO Shendet (Puntori 2006 Maj 21 21:51 (UTC)) : une e bëna njëren, tejtrën ta lash ty. si duket gabimi është se ti e ke marr titullin prej te adresa e browser, merre titullin origjinal si është i shkruar në faqe pra atë me ë''' të shkruar e jo me %AB'. ka edhe një gabim tjetër por atë do ta korigjoj unë vet më vonë. provo tash a funksionon kjo. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 22 08:02 (UTC) grisjet e fletave Beti po mendojë se duhet lënë gjitha fletat të cilat shërbejnë për të komunikuar me hasirën e jashtëme të internetit. Ne duhet të i'u përshtatemi edhe kësaj hapsire. E kam fjalen për artikuj me Ç,Ë e të till, ne kemi nevojë që edhe përdoruesit që nuk e kanë të transformuar tastaturen të lidhen me projektin tonë. Ato ridrejtime neve asgjë nuk na pengojnë. Për këtë nuk ka arsyse që të grisen.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 22 05:37 (UTC) :U bo. Tash e tutje nuk i grisi mo. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 22 08:05 (UTC) Uf Shume keq tash te portali seri dhe strip ''(jo negativ e menduar), sepse kam dasht me be sikur te portali film dhe muzikë, me nevojitet edhe dicka per keto portale, nuk po ka shume materiale shume per me i mbushur ato portale. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 22 21:46 (UTC) :ani kethj prap (a e ki vështir a?). Unë i pash bosh dhe i mbusha se kësthu si kam bo une mndova se është më lehtë për tu redaktuar nga secili. Une nuk idhnona, boni ti si mendon se jan më mirë. Si të duket portali shba (ngjyrat). Për të kemi ma shumë material. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 22 21:54 (UTC) :: Mir por problemi me i madhi eshte, qe eshte automatike, e ke pa te portali muzikë dhe filmi, për portalin ShBA nuk e ki keq, por sot nuk kam me shume kohe, ngjyrat super po doken. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 22 22:26 (UTC) BetBot Bet, do ishte mirë të merrte privilegjin robot BetBoti. Vendose kandidaturën për të tek Wikipedia:Administrues dhe po s'pati kundërshtime do t'i jap privilegjin. Kështu s'do të duken redaktimet në Ndryshime së fundmi automatikisht. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Maj 28 13:26 (UTC) : në rregull. e vëndova emrin atje. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 28 14:04 (UTC) ::Tani është robot me patentë. Dori | Diskuto 7 Qershor 2006 13:04 (UTC) ::: Flm, --bet_0 13 Qershor 2006 10:36 (UTC) Nga Përdoeusi Ai Pse apo mos e kisha une problem me e heq plakun nga fusha e lojes apo si? Puna eshte qe ta vazhdojn te tjeret. Pa per me fik dijn te gjith o tyt. :nuk e di unë cfar problemi ke ti po ajo nuk kishte humb asgjë aty. ani shtine prap në loj plakun po deshe. Edhe një këshill mos krijo faqe redirect kur nuk ekzistojn artikujt ku ti e përcjell faqen. Nuk është praktike ashtu se kujtojnë të tjerët se ekzistojn ato artikuj. tung —bet_0 31 Maj 2006 12:21 (UTC) FLMN Mu deshtë me dië për hartën, vetëm ajo mu deshtë. Nuk e di në Commons a i kanë prezentuar nëse jo unë dashta me prezentu.--Hipi Zhdripi 31 Maj 2006 23:26 (UTC) :edhe unë kam kërkuar hatë, por nuk kam gjetur deri tash. Do të kërkoj te faqet zyrtare të shtetit dhe do ta prezantoj ti nëse e gjej. tung --bet_0 1 Qershor 2006 08:52 (UTC) : shiko këtë ke wiki i maqedonve. nuk ka datë dhe as të dhëna se si mund të përdoret. edhe këtë e gjeta te mk:wiki. përndryshe atje nuk ka kurgjë tjetër. pothuajse i kam kontrollu krejt fotot atje. tung --bet_0 1 Qershor 2006 11:06 (UTC) tung une isha duke shkruar te "Fjalori i termeve të përdorura në Informatikë dhe mendoj se disa shprehjeve nuk ka nevoj shpjegim me i gjer si psh rasti i fundit mailbomb ketu vetem pershkruajta se qe do me thene mailbomb dhe mendoj se me shume nuk ka shka i shtohet :Këto janë që më pengojn edhe mua. Artikujt duhet të jenë enciklopedik dhe të kenë pak material më tepër se përndryshe humb kuptimin i tërë projekti. Artikulli nuk mundet të ketë vetëm një rresht, une nuk e kritikoj punën tënde por artikulli nuk mund të ekzistoj vetëm me një rresht. Mundohu ti përmbledhish më një temë më shum sende nëse nuk ka material për një artikull. sa për fjalor ekziston edhe një projekt i ngjashëm në gjuhën shqipe. Shiko këtë. Suksese dhe punë të mbarë edhe më tutje. --bet_0 1 Qershor 2006 15:37 (UTC) Duhet me ta lehtsu baren ty Bet 0 Hej bet_0! Kur t'lodhesh tuj punu si admin na thuj se qe besa do ta lehtsojm baren. Po qe se tallet njeri me ty injoroje dhe boj sikur s'kupton, he si po thue? Ta qaj hallin qe t'ka zu po duro sa t'mujtsh. Se vetem ti dhe gomert durojn ksi ngarkesash mbi kuriz... upssss. --Sadriu 1 Qershor 2006 19:00 (UTC) :Çka të them paska ra niveli ketu deri ne fund te pusit. tung --bet_0 13 Qershor 2006 10:47 (UTC) Portalet Portal:Portal dhe propozimi konkret Portal diskutim:Maqedoni nëse je i pajtimit të bëhet ndryshimi në Portal:Portal/Skeleti Gjatë punës me portale, disi po më mungon një seleksionim. E di që mundem me i ndryshu emrat e rubrikave por pata qefë që kjo të bëhet si të themë shprehi edhe për portalet tjera. Për seleksionimin që po mendojë unë është që në një farë mënyre të ndajmë rubrikat që kanë të bëjnë me pjesen si të themë "shërbim" (artikuj i javës, foto, etj) dhe "punësim" pjesa në të cilën nevojitet punë d.m.th përmisime krijime të artikujve të ri etj. Pasi që të dy këto pjesë e kanë një pesë të përbashkët "informimin me të dhëna" d.m.th lista, kategory etj. mendova të bëjmë një model përafrsisht të ngjajshem me Faqen Kryesore të Wikipedias. Në faktë është pak a shumë ashtu mirpo do të ishte mirë të bëhej sikur në faqen kryesore ndarja "Bashkësia" ("punësim") dhe "Enciklopedia" ("shërbim") dhe varrësisht nga dizajni pjesa e përbashkët "informim" të jetë në krye apo fund të këtyre pjesëve ose të jetë në krye të pjesës "punësim" pasi që pjesa tjeter mund të zgjatet me përmbajtje të artikujve sipas dëshirës. Të lutem më trego çka mendon për këtë. Nëse je i pajtimit apo ke ndonjë sugjerim atëher e bëjmë këtë tek fleta kopjuese për fletat e portalit. Shpresoj se nuk të bezdisa.--Hipi Zhdripi 2 Qershor 2006 22:00 (UTC) :skeleti nuk është edhe aq problem i madh. është e lehtë të lëvizen kutijat pa shumë probleme në dizajn. Edhe unë jam mendu për faqen kryesore që të bëj disa ndryshime dhe ti japim naj dizajm më të mirë pak. Por kohëve të fundit nuk kam pas kohë. Shohim dhe bëjm si të jetë më mirë. E restaurova Wikiportal se mbaron në faqe bosh. edhe për Wikiportal kam disa ide të tjera e me kohë do ti prezentoj edhe ato, për momentin është mirë kështu. tung —bet_0 13 Qershor 2006 10:55 (UTC) flm Faleminderit për përkrahjen tënde dhe votën për admin. Tung --Mig 15 Qershor 2006 14:42 (UTC) :Të dëshiroj sukses dhe shpresoj për mirkuptim më tujtje. tung --bet_0 15 Qershor 2006 15:21 (UTC) Engjell Sedaj/Visoko Engjell Sedaj duhet të zhvendoset tek Engjëll Sedaj (me ë tek emri). u përpoqa të marr vesh ditën e vdekjes, por ishte e pamundur. artikullit i duhen vënë edhe kategoritë! :U kry. tung --bet_0 23 Qershor 2006 16:11 (UTC) Visoko ishte për tu përkthyer! ai që e dërgoi ishte një nga Bosnia. ka ndonjë mundësi për ta "ringjallur" artikullin? :U rikrijua Artikulli Visoko, ke kohë 48 orë ta përkthesh përndryshe e grisi prap. tung --bet_0 23 Qershor 2006 16:11 (UTC) Redirect A mund te shpjegosh pse e ben artikullin Lajpcigu #REDIRECT tek Leipzig, kurse Deutschland #REDIRECT tek Gjermania? Dhe na kujton regullat e wikipedias se gjoja duhen perdorur emrat origjinale? Uni Si duhet shkruar, origjinale ne shqip apo origjinale ne gjuhen e huaj. Jep pergjigje qe te dime si te veprojme. Uni : Te qytetet jemi marr vesh që të mbesin emrat origjinal përderisa qytetet nuk kan emra në shqip: si p.sh: Shkupi në vend të Skopje ose Vjena në vend të Wien, Londër në vend të London. Dhe jemi marr vesh që emrat të mos i shqiptarizojmë. Kjo është rregulla. Sa u përket shteteve ata do të kenë emrat shqip. Të fala Shqiptari/Uni. --bet_0 23 Qershor 2006 17:27 (UTC) :Ok! U kuptuam drejt. Të fala Maqedonasi/Bet 0. Uni 23 Qershor 2006 17:36 (UTC) Category kategoria Medicine mund te perkthehet me Mjekësia! :kategori medicinë nuk ka. ajo është Category:Mjekësi (sipas rregullës: trajta e pashquar shumës), ndoshta e ke fjalën për portal. tung --bet_0 24 Qershor 2006 11:08 (UTC) kategoria Shenjtër biblikë mund të lihet e hapur: Shenjtorë. Keshtu mund te permblidhen bashke te gjithe ne nje faqe. :për këtë e bëjm pra kështu. tung --bet_0 24 Qershor 2006 11:08 (UTC) Eshtë për të ardhur keq se si janë ngatërruar kategoritë. Nga vrojtimet e bëra rezulton se një numër i konsiderueshëm kategorish nuk janë konform normave të parashtruara ne kuvend. Do duhet shumë punë për ti sistemuar. Duhet të shqyrtojmë edhe njëherë bashkarisht për rregullat e kategorizimit dhe se si duhen kontrolluar apo ndryshuar emërtimet e gabuara të tyre. Duhet bërë dhe një sqarim i argumentuar shkurt mbi shkakun e ndryshimit dhe jo të veprohet sipas kokës. tung! Shqiptari 27 Qershor 2006 12:19 (UTC) :unë për momentin jam duke i korigjiuar në mënyrë sistematike gabimet drejtshkrimore në kategori pa ndyshuar hirarkinë. Sa i përket rregullës, është një: Trajta e pashquar shumës. Jam duke i sistemuar pakëz, por ka shumë punë. Duhet të bëjmë një projekt faqe që të mos përzihen shumë, se pastaj nuk kemi për të marr vesh se ku fillon dhe ku mbaron. tung --bet_0 27 Qershor 2006 13:14 (UTC) ??? Sa emra perdor ti puntori? :unë nuk jam Puntori. ti kush je?! *Ups une hyra te te shkruaj per dicka per Formula 1 si duket ketu ID ime qenka permendur. Une perdori nje emer Puntori :P dhe ndonjehere rrall ndodh qe ka patur dalje ID dhe kam punuar si IP por rrall (Puntori 3 Korrik 2006 08:26 (UTC)) Formula 1 Mir tash dihet se une perdori nje emer :D (shih me lart). Formula 1 tema tash ka nje tabel me te plot per vitin 2006 pra kompletimi i saj mund te shkoje si tek Kupa boterore. Behet fjale per Rezultatet e F1 2006 pra nese i sheh edituesit te ken hapur pjese parciale per te postuar dicka i sugjero qe ti rradhisin tek Rezultatet e F1 2006 dhe jo pjese te pa organizuara sic po bejn akoma. Falmenderit per mirkuptim (Puntori 3 Korrik 2006 08:26 (UTC)) :e pash. mirë duket. Sa i përket emrit tënd më sipër, ka këtu paranoida që mendojn se secili që nuk është me mendim si ta është personi i njëjtë. tung --bet_0 3 Korrik 2006 08:41 (UTC) Hahahaha *07:02 (Regjistri i grisjeve) (ndrysh; hist) . . Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute) (grisi "Afrim Muçiqi": përmbajtja përpara boshatisjes ishte: ' Titull shembull 'ma hagshi mu bothen' ... :Per ket pun i du shqipet shum se kur nuk din se cka me bo e tjetri ka vullnet per dicka, shqipet din me prish. hahahhahhahah (Puntori 4 Korrik 2006 08:04 (UTC)) ::Me fjalët e Dan-it "Edhe kjo është Wikipedia". Çka të bëjmë, kështu janë shqiptarët. tung --bet_0 4 Korrik 2006 09:54 (UTC) qysh me vjedh foto ej a dini bre qysh me bjedh foto mi ja marr dikujna si dini tregomni pash zotin :??? --bet_0 4 Korrik 2006 18:05 (UTC) ups - sa e ki me ironi te madhe? :D:D:D :P Nese e ki seriozisht, cyhs po mendon? cfar foto? ahhahah(Puntori 4 Korrik 2006 18:41 (UTC)) Grise Speciale:Newimages njeriu te njejten foto e ka vendosur 6 here. Kishte qen mir me i gris 5. Foto: I.rexhepi.JPG (Puntori 4 Korrik 2006 18:48 (UTC))